


镜里拈花

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [1]
Category: Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY1：一场与水有关的性事思君若汶水，浩荡寄南征。





	镜里拈花

_——镜里拈花，水中捉月，觑著无由得近伊。_

他曾履过淙淙山溪间潺湲的流月。波匀水落，触颊而寒，黯澹花色，盈鼻生香。谪仙子一吻即逝，张口胡话，说那是月的拂拭，而挑逗之意，实在滥于言表。可如若晚间林深，枝摇叶坠，风难道不该如此温柔？  
李十二笑语吟吟，双足接连踏碎冰凉的月的梦境。青溪细如发，在他口中却变幻出滔天的浪云。牛去马来，连岳喷雪，浙江八月的恶潮，一日吹倒三山，圣尧犹咨嗟。溃决龙门的雷鸣涛涌之间，李公如要渡去，他纵有并州的快剪，也剪不断连江万里愁。  
鲁地的水，合该这样流。  
他们和山溪而卧，月波束在李白发端与眼角，清霜澹沲，此景乃绝。杜甫沉沉然醉于其中。他拥吻对方之时，恍惚以为自己在亲一片霭，湿衣褪尽后，李白素肌呈露，月光在其上流转，其也如月光一般冰凉。谪仙子生来寒体，不比溪水多几分暖意，然而很快便将在他掌下泛出炽灼的温度。  
流水自这双缠绵的身躯间淌过，夜中开始起雾了。李白动情得很快。他已化一种迷茫的神情，双眸汪洋泛雾，皆为赤诚的渴求。声颤喉抖，吐息炙热得发烫。杜甫的手在他身上留连，红痕落得细碎，春日盛极的漫山桃花，不如此诱人。  
“唔……哈、子美……”  
落雨覆云，殢翠尤红，夜色作汗漫的帏，溪是床，其间鱼水欢爱之情，舒畅恣荡，何需言表。杜甫碾入得很慢，一寸寸拓开深秘甬道，李白总耐不住催促，偏生眼角发红，连言语也战栗。而此后他四肢绵软，极力只攀得住杜甫的臂膀，快感灭顶，呜咽不成调。杜甫或急抽或慢硉，乍疾乍徐，仿若游刃有余。实则心神渐荡，亦情拥李白于怀，下身在极致欢愉里几近炙烤得融化，而唇齿相接，是缱绻的吻。  
他们的喘息与天地相连，所燃欲焰，所享欢情，皆被风月见证。杜甫已对身下这具躯体了如指掌，连根尽没地抽插，情潮直往四肢百骸奔涌，将李白逼上绮欲的浪尖。肢体冲撞间，溪水也要被击成零落的调，月影浮动的光，本不该沾染上淫靡色泽。李白双瞳涣散，已如无意识般吐露缠绵的呻吟，口占呓语，落水成珠。  
“思君……若、唔哈……汶水——”  
杜甫亦心醉神迷，低头吸吮李白潮湿的发端。世间最善之物，勾连诗人淹留的情思，朝朝暮暮。而此时，它予给二人温柔澒洞的拥抱。濒临高潮的李白，总会无自觉地颤振双足，搅乱一溪明月；喘息则陡然变调，直撩动杜甫最敏感的心弦。最后他们共同攀上云雨顶峰，阖眼有水珠落于脸颊，好像冰凉的吻。而他再睁眼，望进李白剔透的双瞳，其间泛着风情的雾气尚弥漫未散，秋水盈盈，不减清愁。

——浩荡寄南征。

 

梦醒之际，舟槎犹自飘摇地往江海上浮，薄云宿于巉岩，孤月浪中翻。洪涛万丈沸涌无方向，下上其形，此间是桃水泛滥之春，还是只见枫林青魂，他已分辨不清。图南或北征，他竟也不知所往。而美梦是酣畅的，最后一点儿唇角亲吻的触感，真真如月风一般，转瞬即逝了。  
汶水，汶水，流不尽的汶水。  
也曾听得抑扬顿挫的韵调，人如飞蓬是不可长聚，且尽手中杯。临别前的慰藉，如今也尽随他浩荡，南征之词，又复吟与谁听？他本不惧渤潏的江水，黑蛟相窜，声哭鬼神，早已在谪仙子词句中观览了个遍；可满心罔然，唯罹鲸鲵将衔故人远去，此后阴阳相隔，回首千春，再见之日，又复何年！

 

月既没兮露欲晞，岁方晏兮无与归！


End file.
